Newfound Love
by Crendy-kun
Summary: She is a new girl who is just starting high school. She meets new friends, faces, and a new love. Yet she falls in love with two guys. Both having different personalities and lives. Who will she choose?


**Author's Note: Before you read I just want you to know that this is not a yaoi story. This story has hetero couples.**

**X X X X X X X X**

Today is my first day of school. Wait, this isn't just any regular first day. It's my first day to a new school. I moved over the summer. I didn't like the move at all. First of all my best friends aren't with me nor will I ever graduate or spend high school with them.

First day of school.

First day of a new school.

First day of being a Freshman.

First day of going to high school without knowing where to go.

One year will be so long. I wonder how long four years will be. Forever I bet.

_*** RIIIIIIIIING! ***_

Time to go to my homeroom. I'm going to be so lost in the sea of freshmen, sophmores, juniors, and seniors.

Through the crowd I tried to find my homeroom. I passed by 3 rooms wondering if they were my homeroom.

109

110

111

Take a turn.

112

113

Room 114. I found it my homeroom. I walked in feeling awkward. I stood still looking at all the new faces of my classmates. Then soon a girl ran by and bumped into me. "Sorry!" she said. "Oh it's okay.", I replied. "Do I know you? No wait. OMG! You're new here!", she screamed. She looked very giddy and her smile was big. "Hi! Sorry if I bumped into you. I'm Bebe!", she said in an uptempo tone. "Hello. I'm Wendy. I just moved here over the summer." I said shyly. "Well, don't worry I'll help you around the school and the town!" she chimed. "Thank you." I replied.

_*** RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!***_

The rest of the students came in and there was an annoucement. "All students should be in their homeroom at this time. All students should be in their homeroom at this time." Everybody else was chatting while we were waiting for our homeroom teacher. "Wendy!" Bebe grabbed my arm. "Okay let me tell you who is who in this room." she started pointing at some of the students. She pointed at a boy with black hair. "That is Kevin Stoley. He is such a big _Star Wars_ fan. He's nice." Then she pointed at a red headed girl. "That's Rebecca Tucker, but we call her Red. 'Cause of her red hair. She's my friend." She soon pointed a another girl with light brown hair with a green _Aeropostale_ sweater talking to the red headed girl. "She's Heidi Turner. Sometimes she can be a bitch, but we love her." One by one she told me about everyone. She soon pointed to the last person in the room. A boy wearing a blue chullo hat. "Oh, that's Craig Tucker. Red's cousin. He never talks unless if he feels like it. He also flips people off." she explained. He soon saw us and I turned around so it doesn't look like I'm staring at him. Bebe giggled. "Wendy, what's the problem?" she laughed. "I don't want anyone to think I'm staring at him." I said worriedly. "Why?" she asked with a bit of laughter. "So one thinks I have a crush on him or anything like that." I said. She laughed some more. Then soon the teacher walked in passing our schedules to us.

I got mine. I took a look to see my classes.

**Period 1: Study Hall - Cafeteria**

**Period 2: Geometry - Room 117**

**Period 3-A: Physical Education - Gynasium**

**Period 3-B: Living Environment Lab - Room 302**

**Period 4: Living Environment - Room 302**

**Period 5: Global History 1H - Room 103**

**Period 6: Lunch - Cafeteria**

**Period 7: French 1 - Room 204**

**Period 8: English 9H - Room 110**

It's a good thing my old school sent my transcripts over here. Bebe snatched my schedule and looked at it. She gave me her schedule and I saw it.

**Period 1: Study Hall - Cafeteria**

**Period 2: English 9 - Room 205**

**Period 3-A: Physical Education - Gymnasium**

**Period 3-B: Living Environment Lab - Room 302**

**Period 4: Living Environment- Room 302**

**Period 5: French 1 - Room 204**

**Period 6: Lunch - Cafeteria**

**Period 7: Geometry - Room 118**

**Period 8: Global History 1 - Room 108**

"Cool! We have first, third, fourth, and sixth period together!" she spoke with glee. "For lab. You're going to be my partner! Unless if there is a really cute upperclassman who failed biology." she said. I laughed. Then soon the red headed and brown headed girls came towards us. "Bebe let me see your schedule." the red headed girl said. "Wait. Red, Heidi this is Wendy..." she hesitated. "Testaburger." I answered. "Yeah Wendy Testaburger." she said. The girls introduced themselves, "Hi! I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Red." "Hey, I'm Heidi." "Nice to meet you. I'm new here so I hope you guys can help me." I said with a smile. The girls all started laughing. "Wendy. We're freshmen! We don't even know the school that much ourselves!" Red laughed. I joined in their laughter relizing my stupidity. Our laughter stopped as the announcements started again. "Welcome back students to South Park High School! You should have gotten you're schedules from your homeroom teacher. If you don't then come down to the guidance office to recieve a schedule. Upperclassmen be sure to help the freshmen around the school. Let's we have a wonderful school year! Have a wonderful first day of school. Teachers you may dismiss your students to first period at this time."

We each got out to get to our classes. I walked with Bebe to our Study Hall. We have it in the cafeteria. It was weird in middleschool we never had a study hall in the cafeteria. Bebe saw my face. "Wendy you should be happy we have study hall in the cafeteria. We could get some snacks from the vending machine, buy hot chocolate, andeat and drink. Plus we could listen to our ipods and do our homework." she explained. "It's just that in middle school we never had study hall in cafeteria." I told her. "Oh, well then you're not in middle school anymore you're in high school!" she exclaimed. We chortled for a bit and then we got to the cafeteria.

We chose our seats and sat down. Then soon a girl with long brown hair with came in with the boy wearing a blue chullo hat from my homeroom. "Hi Bebe!" the girl yelled. She came over with the boy. "Hi! Lola this is Wendy, and I told you about Craig in homeroom right?" she said. "Nice to meet the both of you. Is he your boyfriend?" I questioned. "Yes! We started dating last year." she gleefully stated. I looked at the boy and he sighed.

"Is he okay?" I asked. Lola replied with, "Yeah, it's normal. He's very broody and stoic." Bebe giggled again, "Why do you wanna know? Do you _like_ him?" I blushed. "Wendy, I'm only kidding! Don't take it that seriously!" she laughed. "You sure are laughing alot today." I stated. "I never laughed this much before." she replied. Lola said, "At least you'll live longer." We all laughed except for the unemotional boy. It seems like he was staring off into space. Of course because we have no homework and it is the first day of school. "Who wants to come with me to buy hot chocolate?" Bebe asked. "I can't because I'm broke." I answered. Lola replied, "I'll come. Come on let's go!" Before she left she gave her boyfriend a peck on his cheek.

Then soon it was just me and him. I felt very awkward. I wonder if he is always depressed or at least looks depressed. He turned his head and said "What?" "Oh nothing.", I answered. We kept on staring. Then he looked down, and put on a pair of headphones. He seems very passive. "Craig! Wendy!" Lola exclaimed. We turned to look at her and we see that she got us hot chocolate. We took the cups. "Thank you." I spoke in a polite manner. "Your welcome!" she answered with a smile. "Here Lola." Bebe said as she passed one of the cups to Lola. "Can I see your schedule?" she asked. "Okay but you two give me your schedules." We passed the brown haired girl our schedules . She also took her boyfriend's schedule and compared each one carefully. Me and Bebe were peeking at her schedule as well.

**Period 1: Study Hall - Cafeteria**

**Period 2: Living Environment - Room 302**

**Period 3-A: Living Environment Lab - Room 302**

**Period 3-B: Physical Education - Gynasium**

**Period 4: Intergrated Algebra - Room 117**

**Period 5: Global History 1H - Room 103**

**Period 6: French 1 - Room 204**

**Period 7: Lunch - Cafeteria**

**Period 8: English 9H - Room 110**

She has Study Hall, History, and English class together. "Wendy we have 3 periods together!" Lola said with excitement. Then she gave our schedules back. "Wendy are you in any accelerated courses besides Geometry?" Lola asked. "Last year I took Earth Science as part of the accelerated eigth grade program." I stated. "That means you'll take Chemistry next year." Bebe said. "Are any of you guys going to be with me in Chemistry next year?" I asked. "No, me and Bebe aren't in accelerated science. Well, I know Sally, Rebecca, Mark, Kevin, Stan , Kelly, Token , and Kyle took Earth Science last year in the middle school." Lola answered. Bebe said something very off topic, "Kyle has such a hot ass!" I gave her a weird look. She turned to me and said, "Well, it's true!" Then we laughed. "Wait Red is in the accelerated classes?" I asked. "Oh, sorry that's a different Rebecca. Yeah, she is super smart and shy. I never really hang out with her that much and her brother Mark is very protective towards her." Bebe said. "Besides you should worry about now than next year." Lola told me.

Then I checked the time. "What time does this period end?" I asked. Lola said, "I don't know we never got our planners." Then soon we heard the bell ring.

_*** RIIIIIIIIING! ***_

"I guess I'll see you Gym class Bebe!" I yelled. "Yeah. See ya!" she replied. I walked into the sea of students again trying to get to my Geometry class. In no time I'm in room 117. As I walked in I bumped into boy. "I'm so sorry!" I spoke worriedly. I picked up his notebook and gave back to him. I looked up and I saw his eyes. They were a nice shade of blue I can't stop looking at them. "Thanks and it's no problem." he said as he left the class. I wonder who he is. Maybe I'll see him again. "Okay class take your seats!" the teacher exclaimed. I took a seat next to a guy with curly red hair and a girl with long brown hair. "Class let's take attendance! Kyle Broflovski." I see the guy right next to me raise his hand and yelled 'here'. "Rebecca Cotswolds." Then I see the girl next to me raise her hand and said, "P-Present." I guess I'll be sitting next to them for the rest of the year. Maybe it won't be that bad. I just wonder if they are sophmores or advanced freshmen like me. Also I wonder if that guy I bumped into is an upperclassman or a freshman. I really don't care. I think he is kind of cute. Heh, I hope I won't get distracted by him too much.

"Wendy Testaburger." After relization I rose my hand and yelled 'here'. "Good everyone is here today." the teacher said in a sweet tone. I guess I'll be the last person called for attendance. "Welcome to Geometry class. This class is quite simple if you learn the vocabulary. Now don't be overwhelmed by it because I know there is alot yet you will cram it inside your heads unit by unit. At the end of the year you will take your final to see what have you learned in this class..."

It seems like the teacher will be talking for the whole period. I'll try to listen while I'm day dreaming.

"You may talk for the rest of the period." she said with a big smile on her face. "Hey." a voice said. I turned to my right and see the red headed boy. "Hello.", I replied. "Are you new here?" he asked. I nodded my head. "What class?", he asked. "Freshman." I answered. "Cool. I'm a freshman too. My name's Kyle." he said in a relaxed tone. "I'm Wendy. Just to be left field. My friend said you have a. . ." I couldn't finish the sentance because I was trying to hold my laugh. "A what?" he questioned. "Hot ass." I laughed. He looked surprise and then relized something. "Yeah, I know. Bebe always says that." he said in an annoyed tone. "Oh, she said that to you before." I replied. "No. I always hear her big mouth say it." he said. "What do you have next period?" he asked. "Gym." I answered. "Then do you want me to show you where's the gym?" he offered. "Sure. I don't know where I'm going anyways." I laughed.

_*** RIIIIIIIIING! ***_

I tried following Kyle and staying close to him the best I can, but I got lost. Surprisingly I ended up in the Gym. I spotted Bebe sitting on the bleachers. I came over towards her. "Hey." I said. "Hi!" she replied. Then soon I saw him. The guy I bumped into. He was talking to Kyle and two other people. A fat guy, and a blonde wearing an orange hoodie. I looked at the guys having their conversation. Then soon the guy I bumped into spotted me and came over. I don't know what to do or say. "Hi." he said. "Hello. Sorry I bumped into you before." I apologized. "It's no problem. My name's Stan Marsh." he introduced. "My name is Wendy Testaburger." I said. I was blushing a bit. "And I'm her friend Bebe!" Bebe yelled excitedly. "I already know you Bebe." he stated. "Well now shoo! Shoo! I have to talk to her about something important." she said in a snooty tone with a small smile. Stan turned around and left. I was a bit upset. "Wendy!" she yelled. "You like him don't you?" she questioned even though she knows the answer. "No." I denied. "Yes. You. Do! Aww. Wendy it's just so cute! You two will make such a cute couple!" she said gleefully. "Shut up Bebe!" I laughed. "Wendy I will not be you're lab partner anymore! Because you're going to be Stan's lab partner!" she yelled with excitement. After Bebe said that I heard someone throwing up.

**X X X X X X X X**

**Author's Note 2: I'm sorry its horrible. Yes this story will have a love triangle, but wait until later chapters to know who is in the love triangle. Please review if you have the time. I would like to have reviews on my writing and wording skills because I want to improve. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
